


Write from the Heart

by akisazame



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Gen, p4week2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1727156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akisazame/pseuds/akisazame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rise writes a long overdue letter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write from the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> For [#P4week2014](http://www.tumblr.com/tagged/p4week2014) Day 1: Favorite Character.

Rise sat at the desk in her bedroom above her grandma's tofu shop, twirling a pink feathered pen between her fingers. She had a composition assignment due tomorrow, but in truth she hadn't even started thinking about writing that yet. She had stopped at Shiroku on her way home from school and picked up some stationery with purple flowers in the corners, but now that she had it in front of her she realized she had no idea where to start writing the letter she'd been putting off for weeks.

She reached into a desk drawer and pulled out a folder filled with carefully addressed lavender envelopes. It wouldn't do if she started writing this letter and misspelled the recipient's name. She bit her lip as she carefully copied the kanji, one stroke at a time, then took out a matching envelope from her stationery set and copied the name and address. Good, at least that was done, which solved the problem of staring at the blank piece of paper and having it echo her blank mind.

Not that it was helping, necessarily, but it was a start.

How did you even begin to tell someone who was practically a stranger about how important they were? It was easy to joke around and flirt with her new friends in Inaba, but a letter needed to be way more serious than all that. Saying stuff out loud was just saying stuff, but writing it down was saving it forever.

She thought back to all of the letters she'd received from fans. Most of them weren't very deep, just talking about how much they loved Risette and how cute she was in whatever thing she'd done last. A few talked about how she'd inspired them to wear their hair differently or change their clothing style, which was sweet but ultimately pretty shallow. The ones she liked the most, the ones she remembered, were the ones that talked to her like they were friends already, chatting about school or going on dates or any other random thing that popped into their heads.

Under absolutely no circumstances could Rise write a letter about what was going on in her real life. Not in detail, anyway.

If she was honest, she'd thought about writing this letter even back when she was an idol. Back then, though, she wasn't allowed to write any letters. "Idols shouldn't play favorites," Inoue would say, though he smiled kindly when he said it. Well, she wasn't an idol anymore, at least not for now, and honestly Inoue could stuff it.

So now she just had to actually write it. _Ugh,_ she thought, _if I can't even write a letter then there's no hope for my composition assignment._

This was ridiculous. If she'd hesitated like this when she was an idol, she never would have succeeded. If she hesitated like this in the TV world, then everyone would be dead. All she had to do was write some words.

"Dear xxxxxx,

"Hi! How are you? I wish I could have written you sooner, but I couldn't before and then everything was really busy for a while. Which is crazy, right? That things would be busier when I was taking a break than they were when I was an idol? But it's true! Anyway, I've been wanting to write for you for a long time, but I finally decided to just sit down and do it.

"I've been taking some time off from being an idol lately. I don't think a lot of people know that it's actually really hard! When you buy my CD, you don't get to hear the fifteen times I messed up, you only get to hear the one time I did it right (or, even worse, the parts that I did right all cut together from those fifteen times I messed up). But the thing I forgot when I was an idol was that it's really hard just to be a normal kid too! The truth is that I'm supposed to be writing something for my composition class right now, but I'm writing this letter to you instead.

"You told me a lot that seeing Risette work hard inspires you. Well, I wanted to tell you that seeing you work hard inspires me, too. I haven't been reading a lot of fan mail lately, because a lot of it makes me really sad. But I still read all of yours. My manager sends them to me, all the way out in the town where I'm living right now. I keep them all in a folder in my desk, and when I'm feeling down sometimes I'll take one out and read it. Is that weird? I bet it's weird!

"Anyway, I guess what I wanted to say was I hope that you keep working hard, because even though I'm not working hard as Risette, I'm working hard as myself. (Which, honestly, might be even harder!)

"I hope you write to me again soon!

"Yours,"

Rise paused, considered for a moment, then carefully signed the letter.

"Rise Kujikawa"

She nodded, folded the letter into thirds, and slid it into the envelope. She sealed it with a red heart sticker, then set it aside on her desk. "Alright, composition, you better get ready! I'm coming for you!"


End file.
